spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Purple133/Total Drama Recap!
Waluigi: WAH! This season on Total Drama SBFW… Alex: Welcome to Total Drama SBFW where a bunch of the wiki’s famous users will compete to win $100,000! Each night somebody will be voted out bringing others closer to the prize. ' '(Theme song plays) Waluigi: The contestants had some pretty interesting arrivals… ''' '''Jasbre: Yo wassup, it’s me Jasbre. (Jasbre falls off his hoverboard and slams his face against the concrete) Steve: Steve is going to be less careful. (Steve slips off his hoverboard and hits his head against a lamppost; FD gets dropped off by his parents) FD: Thanks mom and dad! hey guys, I brought SPRAY PAINT . Purps: Why? FD: Reasons. Hey I’m FD want to be friends? Purps: Sure! (Polar rollerblades in) Polar: Hey hey, the queen has arrived! (Crazy teleports out of nowhere) Crazy: And that’s from Magica De Spell! Anyway, you’re a boy, Polar. Polar: Girl! Crazy: I’m not doing this anymore. You’re just a projection. (I miss you Polar) Waluigi: They were split into two teams. Team Steve, which consisted of Bot, Crazy, Dan, FD, Golf, Granite, Ian, Image, Jasbre, Para, and Purps. And Team Hell, which consisted of Cici, Elli, Joey, Lock, Matchy, Polar, Rocky, SBCA, Steve, Travis, and Vanessa. Within the first two challenges, Team Steve proved to be the dominant team… ' '(Cut to a scene from “Welcome to the Wikia, Part Two” 69 hours later) Crazy: HOLY SHIT WE FINISHED! Alex: (wakes up) Wait what? You actually finished it? okay! Team Steve wins! Team H-E Double Hockey Sticks, you guys will be seeing me for tonight’s elimination ceremony. (Cut to a scene from “Man-Land”) ''' '''Alex: Well it isn’t much but you really captured the spirit! 4 stars! Jasbre: OMG GUYS GOOD JOB! (Everyone half smiles) Alex: Now onto Team H-E Double Hockey Sticks. ''' '''Waluigi: WAH! Did they do even better? (Alex sees nothing except a pile of torn up money and candy wrappers) Alex: oh okay then. 0 stars. Polar: In all fairness this wouldn’t have happened if Matchy hadn’t ripped up Travis’ dollar in the first place. (Cut back to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: After voting out Lock, Matchy, Polar, Travis, and Rocky, all hope seemed lost for Team Hell. Then all of a sudden… ' '(Cut to a scene from “Hanging Out”) Elli: I hope you know I’ll put up one heckin’ heck of a fight. Bot: Ok. Waluigi: WAH! Team H-E Double Hockey Sticks actually has a chance for once! Bot: I’m not going down no matter what. (A butterfly lands on Bot’s nose) Bot: Huh? What is this. OHHHHH NOOOOO! (Bot’s programming forces him to swat at the butterfly, causing him to drop) Elli: YES! SBCA: WOOHOO! Alex: HOLY SH- TEAM H-E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS ACTUALLY WON! ' '(Cut back to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: And at Team Steve’s first elimination ceremony, it was FD who was sent out of the game. ' '(Cut to FD’s elimination scene from “Hanging Out”) Alex: Jasbre. Jasbre: Well then. FD: Golf you JERK! Alex: Sorry FD, but you’re the first member of Team Steve to be eliminated. ''' '''FD: DRAT! Waluigi: Let me show you to the Loser’s Lounge. ' '(Cut to Waluigi talking again) Waluigi: After FD was voted out, and then Team Steve lost again and voted out Jasbre, Team Hell felt pretty invincible. That was until they lost and… ' '(Cut to a scene from “Purple Connection”) Cici: Sorry I lost for us guys. ' '''SBCA: It’s all good man. ' '''Vanessa: So we’re all voting Steve? Joey: Yeah. I feel bad about leaving Elli out, but I know she might tell him because he’s funny. (Elli confessional) Elli: So I see everyone else except Steve and I go to the other side of the room and know one of us is screwed. So maybe if I vote Steve, I’ll be safe? I dunno. Maybe. (Cut back to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: Also worth noting that Purps and Elli fell in love in this episode. ' '(Cut to Steve’s elimination scene from “Purple Connection”) Alex: Elli, Steve, one of you is about to leave the game. Elli, I have no clue why you’re still not safe to be honest. Steve, you’re stupid, you’ve been dragging the team down immensely, you’re worshiped by the other team which might make you a threat in the merge, you’re reckless, shameless, not a great rolemodel. Elli, you are safe. Elli: Bye Steve! Steve: Steve is sad now. (Cut back to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: We saw a dynamic duo between Granite and Para, but when Team Steve lost twice in a row, they were the next two people sent out of the game… (Cut to Granite’s elimination scene from “Cook or Die”) Granite: I know I’m dead. ' '''Alex: Correct Granite, you’re gone. ' 'Granite: Well guys, I’m sorry for the trouble I caused I never meant it to end like this. Now for a thirty minute speech I wrote in case I ever got out. I started this journey ab-' '''Waluigi: WAH! No time for that, please come with me to the Loser’s Lounge. Granite: Dang it. (Cut to Para’s elimination scene from “I Smoked Six Ounces Of”) Alex: And now we have our bottom two. Golf I’ve got to say I for one didn’t expect you to be down here tonight at least. Para, pretty expected after Granite’s vote. Would going home tonight be devastating? Para: I mean not really. I can just make $100k off of my wildly successful TV shows. Alex: Well in that case you’re out! Para: What? No dramatic reveal? Anyways, good game everybody! Bot: Gg bro. (Cut back to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: Immediately after that, we saw Golf rise up as this season’s villain. ' '(Cut to a Golf confessional) Golf: Wow, he tried to out me as being some sort of “bad guy”. I’m not a bad guy, no. I’m much worse. ' '(Cut back to Waluigi) Waluigi: In one of our most controversial episodes, we saw Purps’ now ex-girlfriend Elli get voted out as Team Hell continued to shrink in numbers. ' '(Cut to Elli’s elimination scene from “Elli Versus Vanessa”) Alex: Right. So now we have the bottom two, Vanessa and Elli. We all saw this coming. You both seem to have your problems with each other. Vanessa seems to be reacting negatively to every idea, but Elli has relations with a member of the opposing team. And both were pretty much responsible for today’s competition loss. Vanessa: (staring at Elli) Elli: (staring at Vanessa) Alex: And the last sticky note goes to… Vanessa. Vanessa: HAH! Good riddance, you bitch! Alex: Unfortunately, Elli, you have been eliminated. Elli: Don’t think that this is the last of me, Vanessa. (Elli gets escorted to the Lounge of Losers) Alex: Well, that was an intense week. (Cut back to Waluigi talking) ' '''Waluigi: Right before the teams became one, Ian was voted out for constantly swearing and damaging Team Steve’s morale. Then we were merged. WAH! How fun! So of course to spice things up, Matchy and Jasbre returned to the game. ' '''(Cut to the scene from “Taco Time” where Matchy and Jasbre returned to the game) Alex: Due to popular demand, we have two returning competitors! Image: What demand? Vanessa: I swear if Elli comes back I’m going to die. Alex: Well you’re not dying today because our first returning competitor issssss MATCHY!!! (Matchy steps off the bus) Matchy: Hey everyone! (Dan confessional) Dan: Damn class fapper is back. (Cut back to the bus) Matchy: So how’s everybody been doing? Purps: Decent. Cici: About as good as I can be. Waluigi: WAH! Also returning, Jasbre!! Image: Did you guys just choose the people we hated most and put them back into the game? Jasbre: Wow okay then. (Cut back to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: Matchy was sent out of the game just hours after he returned. Meanwhile, Golf continued down his path of darkness. ' '(Cut to a scene from “Shut Up Withheld It’s a Metaphor”) Purps: You’re still here? Golf: Yes, and I would like to know if you would like to weed out another contestant. Purps: Very odd metaphor. Golf: I know. How opposed would you be to voting Crazy? I heard the people from Team Hell would like to and if we get rid of that nuisance then we have control over who they vote. Purps: How? Golf: I’m good at taking control. SBCA: Hey guys what’s up? (Golf gets hit by a golf cart and knocked out) Purps: Heh, ironic. Um Golf wants to use you guys or something. SBCA: What? (Cut back to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: In one last ditch attempt to save his own skin, Golf turned his back on his old team members and attempted to use Cici, Joey, Purps, SBCA, and Vanessa to vote out his target, Crazy. However Purps told SBCA what Golf was planning, and Golf was ultimately voted out as a result. ' '(Cut to Golf’s elimination scene from “Shut Up Withheld It’s a Metaphor”) Alex: Crazy, Golf, looks like you two dudes are in the bottom. Both of you barely say anything except the occasional joke or catchphrase, but Golf is like a little bit more conniving and villainous. Which is why it isn’t a surprise really that he has been eliminated after all these days out here playing. Crazy: WOOHOO I NEED TO TALK MORE DAMMIT! Golf: Guys, guys, guys. WHAT THE FUCK?! Purps: Bye loser. Golf: I’LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU PIECE OF SHIT MOT-''' '''(Cut back to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: Golf being voted out left a gap for an easy target, so the original members of Team Steve turned their attention to SBCA who was playing the ultimate underdog game. ' '(Cut to SBCA’s elimination from “Joey’s Guide to Surviving a Reality Game Show”) SBCA: Well I guess that makes sense that I’m in the bottom. Alex: Does it also make sense that Crazy is safe and you’re eliminated? SBCA: *Sigh* yeah. ' '''Alex: I’m sorry SBCA, but you’ve been eliminated tonight. ' '''SBCA: Well that sucks. Alex: Because you made top ten you do get to say who you think will win. SBCA: Well, my money’s honestly on Joey. Hang in there bro, you’re so close! Joey: Thank you so much! SBCA: Yeah no problem! (Cut back to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: This new alliance realized that maybe it just wasn’t worth it to vote out the remaining Team Hell members and in a twist of fate, Crazy was sent out of the game. ' '(Cut to Crazy’s elimination scene from “O My God”) Alex: Dan is safe. Crazy: BULLSHIT! Waluigi: Crazy, your time is finally up. (Crazy punches Waluigi) Crazy: O my god I didn’t mean-''' '(Cut back to Waluigi talking) ' 'Waluigi: It was at this point Jasbre assumed that he had control over the game, but that was short lived as he was voted out next. Then in another extremely sexy controversial episode, Cici was sent out of the game for literally no reason. ' '''(Cut to Cici’s elimination from “Sexy Time”) Alex: Welp, Cici and Bot, you guys are last up. I have no idea why you guys got voted, but eh, it comes down to this. One of you got three votes, the other got two. Safe with two votes is…. (cuts to both of them looking at each other) Alex: ...Bot. Cici: What the hell? I seriously lost in both of the final twos today? Alex: Yes. Anyway, unfortunately, Cici, you fall victim in this incredibly sexual degenerate episode. Cici: See y’all. (Cut back to Waluigi talking) ' '''Waluigi: And then we reached the final six. At this point it was a race to the end, and not everybody made it as far as they had hoped. ' '''(Cut to Bot’s elimination from “The Dingus Ran Away”) Waluigi: Joey’s safe. Bot: WHAT?! THIS IS UTTER BULLSHIT! Waluigi: The person eliminated is… Bot: Please don’t be me. It better not be me. Waluigi: Bot. Bot: Dammit. Well I guess this was inevitable. My devilishly handsome good looks couldn’t get me quite to the end, but I’ll take 6th place. ''' '''Waluigi: Alright time to go to the lounge of losers. Bot: Nice. Wait I have a message for everyone. Dan, thanks for at least trying to save me. Purps, you stupid asshole, I love you but come on. Image, good luck. Joey, I don’t know what else to say to you besides K. Vanessa, goodbye my British friend. ' '(Cut to Waluigi talking again) Waluigi: It was Purps who sent Bot out of the game. But in another ironic twist of fate, the eliminated contestants got to vote somebody to join them, and they all joined Purps because they felt he needed a break. ' ' ' '(Cut to the eliminated contestants voting out Purps in “The Lounge of Losers”) Alex: Absent. Alright so uh just say who you think should come join you here. Your choices are Dan, Image, Joey, Purps, and Vanessa. Vote now! Lock: Well I vote Purps because he ignored me. Alex: Not even going to ask about your logic there. Travis: I also vote Purps. Damn fool deserves to come here and challenge me to a game of Monopoly. Alex: Once again, not gonna ask. Rocky: I would also like to cast a vote for Purps. I just want to see the look on his face. FD: I also vote Purps because I know he voted me out. Also he just deserves a goddamn break. This place is chill. Steve: I vote Purps. He believes I’m cool so he deserves to come here. Granite & Para: Purps! Our friend! Waluigi: He helped in taking both of you idiots out. Para: Yeah whatever. ''' '''Elli: Purps, I made a mistake. Ian: I vote THAT MOTHAFUCKA PURPS. He’s a bro and deserves membership to the gym behind the lounge. ''' '''Alex: So mostly Purps so far. Golf: I vote Purps, he’s a good dude and really deserves a break. SBCA: Purps because everybody else is doing it. Crazy: Purps! My best friend! He can help me write my book! Jasbre: I’m gonna have to go with Purps. He can finally write his goddamn FutureBob episode. Waluigi: What? Cici: Purps. I gotta go with Purps. Bot: I too would like to vote Purps. He’s a cool dude and I would love to partake in the game of Monopoly that Travis will play with him. Travis: Yeah you can join no problem. ''' '''Alex: Alright, Purps it is. (Cut to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: And then we had reached the final four. There was a random challenge involving rednecks, and then we switched gears and Vanessa ended up having a pretty unorthodox elimination. ' '(Cut to Vanessa’s elimination from “Pumped Up Kicks”) Layne: THEN IT’S DECIDED! Joey and Image: We haven’t eve-''' '''(Layne kicks Vanessa out of the helicopter. She falls into a dumpster, breaking her fall) Vanessa: YUCK! Garbage! ACK! SOMETHING’S MOVING! Travis: Hello beautiful. Vanessa: (High-Pitched Screaming) (Cut back to Waluigi talking) Waluigi: And last episode, Image became the final person voted out of the game, making Dan and Joey our finalists. They now have a 50% chance of becoming $100,000 richer. Dan played a mischievous game the entire time, only making moves against people to better his own game. Meanwhile Joey was very loyal until the end with most people, and was super positive the entire time. Who’s going to win? Well you’ll find that out in the season finale of TOTAL DRAMA SBFW! WAH WAH WAH! Category:Blog posts